Rotten to the core
by dr100
Summary: Set following the events of the Eleventh Hour, the raggedy Doctor and his raggedy, Scottish companion, journey through space and time.
1. Chapter 1: Reminiscing

Doctor Who: Rotten to the core

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond -

Set between the televised adventures 'The Eleventh Hour' and 'The Beast Below'

The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series title

Episode 5 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter One: Reminiscing

* * *

The raggedy Doctor was travelling with the raggedy thoughts of a young woman, by the name of Amy Pond. She had red hair, distinguishing features, the curvy bits and bobs every other woman ever dreamed off, and was dressed strangely in her night gown. The Doctor recalled her reaction to the sheer size of his TARDIS.

"You had your mouth wide open, you were uncontrollably blinking, and…and I saw the excitement in your eyes," said the Doctor, describing his companion's first encounter with him and his ship.

"Oh, but so were you, I mean…you legged it from the hospital, turned up two years later, and madly explaining why. All because of how excited you were with having a brand, spanking new TARDIS."

Amy pond shimmered in the dazzling light, as she stood in the door way of the TARDIS. The wooden blue doors flapped in the breeze toward her. She stopped them smacking her face, holding them still in her now tense hands.

"Ha-ha, yes… how embarrassing," mused the Time Lord, scratching his head.

"So…yes, where are we?" asked Amy, shutting the TARDIS doors behind her, giving up on their heavy weights.

"Never give up Amy Pond, never…" said the Doctor, though Amy had no idea of what he was going on about.

"Say again?" she mumbled.

"Never mind Amy, never mind!" started the Doctor. "We're in the Horse Head Nebula," explained the Doctor. He was starring back at Amy, on the outside of his ship.

"Sounds familiar, are their such creatures, I mean animals, as space horses?" asked Amy.

"Well yes, there are Cows from out of space, among other animals, or space aliens with similarities of earth 'beings', such as the Judoon who bare similarities with Rhinoceroses, Pig Slaves, some of which escaped the clutches of Sec and his henchmen. They're giving birth to piglets daily," said the Doctor.

He looked at Amy, and smiled. She smiled back at him, and started chewing on her orange nail varnish.

"No, stop it," said the Doctor, jerking her half bitten off nail from out of her mouth. Saliva dripped from her finger, and she starred at the Doctor, meaningfully.

"It's an old habit I've had for a while, it's difficult to break, I've been doing it since I was very young."

"When you were at the age of four, to be precise," stated the Doctor. He crept toward her, and grinned again.

"How do you know that," pondered Amy Pond.

"Because I know you," said the Doctor. "I met you at an early age, and despite whatever you say went before the first time I first met you, my previous self encountered you when you were four years old. I can see I'm confusing you, I enjoy confusing people."

The Doctor grinned, taking his eyes off Amy for the first time in a long while. He turned around, finding he'd settled the TARDIS down on the edge of one of many of the white cliffs, most common in Kent.

"Ah yes…I recognise this place! Amy Pond, I'd like you to welcome your new surroundings. This is Broadstairs, and is, and not trying to anger Missy over there," and the Doctor turned back to the TARDIS. "This is almost like my second home. The first place I arrived, after leaving my home world, all those years ago."

Amy Pond joined the Doctor at his side. They were now on the very edge of the white cliff, starring out onto the sea. It was sparkly and blue. Light blue, with a turquoise tint. The sun was bright, the sky was clear, and the grass beneath their feet was bright green.

"This is Broadstairs in a colourful future, and I'm never going to tarnish this sea side resort's reputation, because it looked wonderful back in the day. Back in the 21st Century, this place rocked. But, and I'm not too sure of what the year is, am sure we'll find out though, this Broadstairs is beautiful!"

Amy and the Doctor watched as ripples appeared in the sea beyond, dolphins rising and falling, as they partied with the children celebrating Easter Sunday. Bees buzzed close by, and there was a wonderful breeze also.

"Where do you want to start," asked the Doctor.

* * *

~ Didley Dum, Didley Dum… ~


	2. Chapter 2: Not Kent

Doctor Who: Rotten to the core

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond -

Set between the televised adventures 'The Eleventh Hour' and 'The Beast Below'

The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series title

Episode 5 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Two: Not Kent

* * *

"Broadstairs is in Kent, and is really a wonderful, if slightly mystical place," the Doctor told Amy.

Still standing on the very edge of the cliff top, Amy wasn't phased by the sheer drop, if she happened to slip and tumble to her doom. To her, it seemed like seconds had only gone by, since she had slipped out of bed, dressed in her night gown, to inspect the rumble of the familiar blue box, now having returned, to the same spot even, after two long years.

When she was a little girl, she asked her 'friend' to take her along with him. He refused, speaking from experience when acknowledging how dangerous all of time and space was. Then, when she grew up, the Doctor returned. Together, they defeated Prisoner Zero, saving the world from destruction. They were still the 'kooky pair', the same raggedy Doctor that Amy knew of. Everything had been going swell, until he ran off and left her again. She was left behind, once more…with only Rory, her 'sort of-ish' boyfriend. Then, some time later, the Doctor returned – AGAIN!

This time however, he had come back for her, wanting to travel with her throughout the whole of time and space. It had after all been her dream to do so, and in any case, Amy Pond had been patient, the Doctor having made her 'wait too long'.

Having accepted the offer to travel in the TARDIS, the Doctor and Amy had gone on to further encounter strange, alien creatures from out of space, such as the Almighty Salem, and worse still, the 'Heinz Life form'. To arrive beside the seaside, in the cool, fresh, and breathless fresh air, beside such breathtaking attractions, the sea and the sand, made the change of scenery quite spectacular.

In any case, Amy Pond was home. The Planet Earth, or so she thought. To her, something wasn't quite right. As the Doctor had before explained, this was a 'future Broadstairs' and he for once appeared to be correct. The grass seemed to be glistening in the sun, its usual green even more naturalistic than ever before. The sky full of transport, the like of which Amy had never before laid her eyes on. The sea was full of dolphins, and children, and families, which was wonderful to gaze upon, the joy and happiness being one constant keepsake that Amy enjoyed touching upon on her travels.

"But I agree with you that something is wrong," said the Doctor, starring out onto the sea. The ripples rising and water spurting high into the air, as they clashed and fell, spurts of water being sent toward the children, playing happily.

"What is it?" asked Amy, she too busily looking beyond the children, and at the rising water, and what was rising beneath the water also.

"I'm not sure, its two things though now…" and the Doctor fell silent, not taking his eyes off the water.

"Tell me," insisted Amy, but deep down, she already knew something was lurking in the water, something ready to reach out and hurl the children to their doom.

"It's where we are, this planet, this location is wrong. We're in Kent, or at least supposed to be. We're on Earth, the everyday earth that should be this earth, only before…I said we were in the Horse Head Nebula, and well, the earth actually isn't situated in this part of the Galaxy, so I'm sorry Amy, I've miscalculated the transference from 'the magical realms of the old sky universe, to where we are at present."

The Doctor turned to face Amy, but she wasn't taking her eyes off the water beyond for anything.

"You can sense it also, can you?" mumbled the Doctor, and he turned back toward the sea.

"We're on a core, this planet, is referred to as a core planet. In many ways, it is still the earth we all know and love, like many other hundred planets that are all identical in some form or another, only well...this worlds only difference is what's in the water, I mean the sea, because those children down there, are having fun, yet you and I can sense something that they can't, and we need to save them from whatever is rushing toward them, because the Core planet is a very insane, and rather nutty control platform, and in the old days well…" and the Doctor paused, turning back to Amy, looking to where she had been standing through the corner of his eye.

Amy had vanished, and he hadn't noticed. He had been far too busily rambling on about the rotten core. Then, he caught sight of his companion, far below him, rushing toward the sea kicking off her shoes on the sand, below the cliff top the Doctor was monitoring her from.

"Amy…no!" and the Doctor found himself sloping off the cliff to save her from her 'ultimate downfall'.

But by the time the Doctor realised he was alive after plummeting some way down the cliff, finding himself fully awake and not having collapsed with exhaustion, Amy was in the water.

* * *

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3: Unfinished Work

Doctor Who: Rotten to the core

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond -

Set between the televised adventures 'The Eleventh Hour' and 'The Beast Below'

The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series title

Episode 5 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Three: Unfinished work

* * *

Amy had breezed into the sea, the water spurting out at her, as if to push her back toward the beach, but she was persistent. The water, to her, was absolutely nothing in comparison to the creatures she had shaken tentacles with and dodged worm like life forms, alongside her companion. No…she had to save the children, and that was her aim. To get them out of the water, and as from whatever she could still see beneath them, swarming almost in a pack of something sinister.

But she was going nowhere. She wasn't too far from the children either. But she wondered why their family were not aware of the danger surrounding their loved ones? So, she decided on shouting at them. It was worth a try, and they might hear her.

"GET OUT OF THE WATER!" she screamed, yet none of those bobbing up and down in the water had acknowledged her.

"You've got to save yourselves, otherwise whatever's in the water will…" and then she paused. She had somehow managed to get their attention, the whole lot of them, the children, the adults, and whatever was in the water, had been alerted to Amy Pond.

"That girl is ruining this 'outing'," said a child, to another.

The children turned to face Amy, as did the parents. Suddenly, from where the Dolphins had been seen surrounding them as before had disappeared. In their place, was a bloody sea, full of meat and gore. The children's faces devilish, their mouths covered in the blood of the sea life, their parents setting no example, Amy joked, despite the situation worsening.

"You've got to get out of the sea at once Amy!" shrieked the Doctor, up on his feet, and chasing after her, stopping as he reached where the beach ended.

"Doctor," she hollered back. "I think I'm next on the subject of my 'ultimate downfall', do as a favor, save me…please," murmured Amy.

"I can't come in after you, if that's what you're asking me Amy. You need to leave there on your own, because if I come in after you, we'll both be doomed!"

Amy turned back to the children, who were slowly pushing through the water, followed by their parents, toward Amy Pond. Below them all, Amy could still see the shadow of something worse still threatening to come after her, alongside those already pursuing her. She quickly turned, ready to 'vamoose', and she was heading back toward the Doctor.

"Come on, quickly," called her companion, but she was trying her hardest, and as she had before explained, the water was rising up, in an attempt to push her back toward those after her.

The Doctor was desperate now, beginning to take of his shoes and socks.

"COME ON!" he belted, and Amy wasn't too far from him now.

Then, as she was kicking up water behind her, she failed to take notice of the creature swimming under her, and then past her, until suddenly, she caught sight of the beast. It was now heading for the Doctor.

She stopped, looking back behind her, to the children still struggling after her. They were making more of an effort, than their bloodthirsty parents.

"Doctor, look out, there's a creature zooming toward you," and the Doctor had already taken notice.

"I know Amy; you must still get out of the water, as quickly as you can. I think I can handle whatever is after me, because I'm a new man, with energy beyond the old man I once was. I can take this thing, I promise," and Amy continued to wade through the water, almost touching the beach with her feet, as she reached the shallow safe end.

But she wasn't out of danger yet. With her head held up at all times, and now focused on reaching the beach front, she watched as the creature dived out of the water, its black slimy body attacking its 'meal'.

"Doctor…" mumbled Amy, watching her friend fall onto the sandy beach, the creature on top of him almost, eating him alive…or so she thought.

She continued on, rushing out of the water to be beside him. She had made it, but the creature had already started on the Doctor. Was she too late? Was there any way of saving her friend, or was there no need to in the first place?

The Doctor was alive and well, the creatures gaze locked on his companion. He quickly fumbled about for his conic screw driver, searching his pockets, wildly. He found it, activated its control settings and jabbed the creature in its chest. At once, a bright blue energy beam roasted the creature until it fell backwards, off the Doctor, landing beside him.

"Doctor…you're awake," exclaimed Amy, in awe of him.

"Well, I'm not going to rest now Amy. Not after the sudden realization that we're laying ducks here. What do you make of this…creature?" he asked her.

"It looks like…well…batman," she giggled.

"Well…to be honest with you Amy, I'm not quite sure what this beast is, but those children, starring at us both in the water; recognize that we're strangers here. We may have upset their 'ritual' maybe, I can't be sure."

The creature lay still, having stopped breathing, yet smoke still rose from its burnt out organs. It did half resemble the Batman; Amy meant reminded her from the 80's television series.

"Don't you thing we ought to leave her then?" said Amy, frustratingly.

"Well, I think if we did, we wouldn't be making matters any better, because whatever they have in store for us, is something I have to know about. Look at them, the children, the parents, starring at us with those horrid faces. They know something Amy, and as I was saying before, when you ran off and caused a disaster in the making, the core of this world may have it in for me."

"Why's that," asked Amy.

"Because long ago I came here, and put things that were wrong, right. The life form here bore some sort of grudge, and beside this was all very long ago, but I reckon I know who wants me dead, and so here we are."

Amy was a little puzzled, simply because the reckoned the Doctor was wrong.

"Those creatures were after me, not you," said Amy, looking up at the Doctor.

"That was only because you ran into their territory. You've got yourself to blame for that. No, I'm their main target, and I've got to end this Amy, before many other people like ourselves die in their ridiculous and ongoing passion for the hatred of my 'unfinished work'.

* * *

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4: Ending what was

Doctor Who: Rotten to the core

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond -

Set between the televised adventures 'The Eleventh Hour' and 'The Beast Below'

The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series title

Episode 5 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Four: Ending what was

* * *

_"Because long ago I came here, and put things that were wrong, right. The life form here bore some sort of grudge, and beside this was all very long ago, but I reckon I know who wants me dead, and so here we are."_

The Doctor stood hunch backed when communicating with the source he was putting to rights. His short build, and wild mannerisms, had never changed within him, even when considering his later incarnations. He was standing on the edge of a cliff top, over looking a ditch that contained within something nasty. He was on Earth, or at least 'an Earth that resembled the real Earth in the real time zone.'

He had found out through those who he had come across on the planet, that there were huge similarities and differences. It was when two carnivorous dogs with no noses attacked him, which led him to the Core of the planet. That was where he would find the will to put things right, if that was what needed to be done. He guessed something was wrong when he first arrived on the planet. For some reason, every day things had changed within themselves. The people were no longer human, but several meaningful species rolled into one. Their personalities crude and nasty, none of which were friendly or welcoming, which then suddenly hit him hard. A virus perhaps, had spread changing all manner of matter.

"I demand to know the facts, every fact to do with this planet, and its people," demanded the Doctor, his little voice hardly echoing off in all directions. He was one man, traveling alone and without a companion.

"Oh I wish Jamie was here," he grumbled, turning back to the ditch he was starring into.

"Who are you, human?" a voice from nowhere boomed.

"I am not human, I am a Time Lord, and I want to know what evolutionary event has broken out here," responded the Doctor.

"No…" replied the unknown voice. "You have come to change what has already been established here!"

In-front of the Doctor appeared a creature, the like of which he had never encountered before, yet something inside of him told him to fear for his life.

"What are you, and what is your purpose here?" asked the little man, timid when confronting the alien with its talons out, pointing at him.

"We…" and from out of the ditch, appeared another few of the same creatures. "We are known as Reapers, and we change time that is relative, space that has been longing attention, and dimensions that require shaping."

"So you feed off what is and always has been the 'old rule'?" began the Doctor, starring at the creatures, boldly and with such an alien presence to match their own.

"We register that your mind wishes to put things back to how they were using any means necessary to fulfill your orders from your superiors," croaked the creatures all at once.

"That is so, yet I can simply ask nicely for you to leave this world, and hope you do so, before I have to act unnecessarily?" finished the Doctor, now aware that he had struck up a bargain yet sure those he was up against were going to eat him alive.

"We do not wish to ever leave this world, and so your proposition has been declined."

"Then I am sincerely very sorry for what I am about to do, and it involves me leaving here and returning to Gallifrey," informed the Doctor.

The creatures turned to one another, and then turned back in the Doctors direction.

"Then do so, you leaving here will prevent change and the like," roared the Reapers.

"Oh, you'd like to think so," mumbled the Doctor, and he snapped his fingers, arriving instantly back inside his ship.

He jumped onto the bridge of his TARDIS, cranking up the engines, setting the coordinates for his home world.

* * *

VWORP VWORP VWORP ~_ and the TARDIS had settled down after a short excursion from the 'lesser world' to the heart of the Gallifreyan High Council.

Seated in rich seats in and around a futuristic 'dinner like' table, were the Gallifreyans awaiting the Doctor's report. The TARDIS had arrived before them all, and out stepped the Doctor.

"Hello," he called; startled to having found himself directly amongst his peers and associates.

"Doctor…you've arrived back in the nick of time, what have you to report on the 'Core' planet?" asked the President, seating in his thrown chair opposite him.

"Well, I was almost chewed to death after two ravenous creatures attempted to maul me to death, but I tricked them in leading me to their leader, which in all honesty was a travesty of justice. I encountered those of whom had taken what was once an old, dusty planet, and turned it into something abominable, changing time and its crucial elements. The Reapers, that's their name by the way, are in possession of that core planet, and it really needs to be sealed off, because anybody who wants to visit there is in immediate danger. Just about anybody who gets involved there is taken over, and becomes inhuman even."

The high council turned from where the Doctor stood fumbling around his TARDIS, to the Lord President.

"This is the Doctor, we can only do as he says," assured the President, among those who were rambling at his side.

"Then it is agreed," confirmed the president, and having declared the 'Core' planet a threat, the planet itself began to 'disappear'.

"Open up a monitor screen will you Sebastian," ordered the President, speaking to his right hand man. At once, a screen appeared in front of the gathering Time Lords, as well as the Doctor. On it was the 'Core' planet. It was beginning to vanish.

"NO! What have you done, I know what you've done," he cried, shouting above his own tiny voice. "I've got to leave here, you've used me to the extent that I know that later in my long and extended lives, I may have to return to the 'Core' planet, now aware that I may have to jump may own time track. You've gone and vaporized a planet that was not in my report."

The Doctor turned to leave, not sparring the High Council of Gallifrey any other thoughts than what was going through his head at present. His TARDIS began to vanish also, and in leaving his home world behind, he consulted with his eleventh incarnation suddenly starring those he had before betrayed coldly in the face.

His eleventh incarnation was ready to make his move, and the Doctor, in his second incarnation had proved to his people, and to himself, that he was a messenger proving he was no better than his own race.

* * *

To be concluded…


	5. Chapter 5: Apologies

Doctor Who: Rotten to the core

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond -

Set between the televised adventures 'The Eleventh Hour' and 'The Beast Below'

The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series title

Episode 5 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Five: Apologies

* * *

_"NO! What have you done, I know what you've done," he cried, shouting above his own tiny voice. "I've got to leave here, you've used me to the extent that I know that later in my long and extended lives, I may have to return to the 'Core' planet, now aware that I may have to jump may own time track. You've gone and vaporized a planet that was not in my report."_

_The Doctor turned to leave, not sparring the High Council of Gallifrey any other thoughts than what was going through his head at present. His TARDIS began to vanish also, and in leaving his home world behind, he consulted with his eleventh incarnation suddenly starring those he had before betrayed coldly in the face._

_The Eleventh Doctor was ready to make his move…_ He stepped forward, ahead of Amy, and approached the children bobbing up and down in the water, perfectly buoyant alongside their bloodthirsty parents.

"I have returned," he said, his persona quite different, fairly unrecognizable, yet the creatures starring at him guessed he might be the same man, so they began to test him.

"Short?"

"Yes, I was at the time, I've had a growth spurt you see, can't complain!"

"Jumpy!" screeched the children, as if playing a game with their meal, innocently.

"Well yes, I still am as a matter of fact, and before you get all clever and presume I'm not as intelligent as I appear to be, my name's the Doctor, I'm a traveler who travels in a box that just isn't, and that really is all you need to know, now take me and my companion Amy Pond here, to the Core, I would like to have a word with your superiors!" and the Doctor found himself being teleported alongside his companion, to another sector of the planet, in what seemed like an underground cavern, among caves leading of in all directions.

But, guarded behind rails, was the ditch as before, and unlike before, those whom had made themselves known to the Doctor, were already awaiting him. Again, the Reapers hung in the air, still and observant.

"So…you have returned, and like before, we will not allow you to change time and space, and the Core planet!" they growled, in anger.

"Well, I only returned to say how sorry I am for all the difficulties of the past event, for you see I never wished the Time Lords to act on the Presidents wishes. They changed the event, whilst disregarding everything I had told them. I said that this world had to be cut off, because anyone whoever came here, would fall under this planets new rule, to be turned into something despicable, something I usually can't tolerate, but you've done away with the '_old rule'_ and so I can't interfere. Time as I know it is fixed, and fixed points in time cannot undergo change."

The Doctor ceased prattling on, his apologies for the loss of planet, and revival of the Core saviors, the Reapers, were left with little sympathy.

"We do not accept your apologies, yet you are not fit to be come like us, you are something new, and as of yet, cannot do away with the _'old rule' _as you are at present. You and your companion are to leave this world, and vow never to return, for if you do, we will cast a spell on you and change your time line forever!"

At once, the Doctor and Amy found themselves outside of their TARDIS, the words and wisdom of the Reapers still settling inside their heads. They were left on the ground, starring up at the blue doors and the ST Johns ambulance sign sparkling in the corner of their eyes.

"Come on Amy," said the Doctor, getting to his feet, pulling his companion up, and fumbling for the key in his trouser pocket.

He jabbed it into the lock, turning it, and pushing forth the door.

"Come on," he said, and Amy followed him inside.

As he set the controls, he turned to Amy.

"You know, it's odd that whilst picking you up, and experiencing with you the adventures of all of time and space, that you're still dressed in your night gown," and Amy hadn't realized until she had been told so by her companion.

"You know, I'd forgotten to pack my bags before I left home," she stammered.

"Well, there's plenty for you to wear in the wardrobe, just above the swimming pool, left centre toward the attic and library, off you go, hurry and change, as I've got the whole of time and space to show you yet!" and Amy grinned, picking up speed as she left the console room, at the Doctor's command.

* * *

**Coming Soon**: **E6** –**The Mystic Magician**

Starring Matt Smith as the Doctor, and Karen Gillan as Amy Pond –

**Teaser trailer **– Amy Pond: **"**I once snuck into a circus! I was eight when I rode my bike down toward the 'big top' in the huge park, al on my own. I was daft, stupid, silly, and unaware of those keeping their beady eyes on me, the clowns!**"**


End file.
